stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Stickman Universe: Chapter I
'Stickman Universe: Chapter I '''is the first chapter of the ''Stickman Universe series. It is succeeded by Chapter II. In the first chapter, Vincent Universe sets himself on helping Hope City against the rise of criminal activities the city is suffering from, hoping to become a hero that it needs. During this, he meets and befriends a boy who goes by the nickname Red and an elderly vigilante named Jay, who begins to mentor Vincent and Red. They are eventually joined by several others; former delinquent trio Jessie Laurens, Paige Riley and Amy Skye; Red's rival Darkmon Greene; and bounty hunters Vinnie Mercedez and Kiro, thus ultimately forming the Universe Crew. Unlike the chapters after it, Chapter I's divided parts focus on different storylines compared to a singular storyline. Part 1 primarily focuses on the formation of the Universe Crew, Part 2 focusing on the addition of more members, Part 3 focusing on Vincent's rival Black Lightning, Part 4 focusing on Pyra Pyronexia, Part 5 focusing on the Destroyer's return and Part 6 focusing on the battle between the Universe Crew and the re-emerging Dark Alliance. Much of the character designs in the first chapter also lacked outlines for almost all characters, notable with Red originally not having an outline in Part 1. The character designs were also very inconsistent in the first two parts. Story Part 1 11-years-old Vincent Universe starts his first day as a high schooler at Hope City High School. At lunch break, he bumps into one of his fellow classmates, who simply apologizes and ignores him after he tries to introduce himself. Later in the day, Vincent notices the same boy from earlier suddenly run off somewhere on his way home, but shrugs it off. A couple of days later, Vincent has noticed that his fellow classmate has been suspiciously cutting classes, but still chooses not to get involved due to recent reports of a crime wave hitting the city, making going home after school immediately his first concern. Sometime later, however, Vincent ends up following his suspicious classmate and witnesses him having a fight with another boy. To Vincent's complete shock, he finds that his classmate and his foe have powers -- his classmate has superhuman speed, and the unnamed boy can create clones of himself. After the fight, Vincent goes to help his classmate after the other boy leaves. On the way to take him to a medical center, the two boys are ambushed by a bunch of human traffickers, but are saved by an old man wearing a brown cloak wielding a sword. He takes the two boys to his home; an old warehouse. He reveals his name to be Jay to Vincent as he looks after his classmate. When Vincent's classmate regains consciousness, the two boys thank Jay for his hospitality and for helping them. As the two boys separate, Vincent's classmate introduces himself as Red and Vincent reintroduces himself to him, shaking hands as a sign of friendship. The following day, Red ends up facing his rival again, but unknown to him, Vincent had followed him. A fight ensues between both boys, with Vincent attempting to stop the fight. Annoyed at his meddling, Red's rival goes to attack Vincent, but Red counters him before being slammed to wall, knocking him out. Red's rival then knocks out Vincent, but then is knocked unconscious when Jay arrives to stop the fighting. Vincent later regains consciousness and finds both Red and his rival fighting Jay due to him wishing to test the two's fighting abilities. The unnamed boy then reveals that his name is Darkmon Greene, and decides to leave, viewing Jay's training as weak. Characters *Vincent Universe *Red *Darkmon Greene *Jay *Jessie Laurens *Paige Riley *Amy Skye *Robert Danger *Harry Danger *The Big One Gallery be Added... Trivia *Though being the first chapter in the entire series, Chapter I takes place chronologically after Chapter II. Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe (Chapters)